parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Children Story 3
Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Buzz Lightyear - Paddington Bear *Mr. Potato Head - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Slinky Dog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Rex - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Hamm - Huxley Pig *Jessie - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Mrs. Potato Head - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *The 3 Aliens - Chip, Dale and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bullseye - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Troll Dolls - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver and Company) *Sarge - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soliders - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Barbie - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Ken - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Young Andy Davis - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Teenage Andy Davis - William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Baby Molly Davis - Baby Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Young Molly Davis - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Mrs. Davis - Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry) *Young Buster - Dill the Dog (The Herbs) *Old Buster - Barney the Dog *Bonnie Anderson - Sophie (The BFG) *Mrs. Anderson - The Queen of England (The BFG) *Trixie - Beverly Badgesicle (Viva Pianta) *Dolly - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Buttercup - Teddy (The Forgotten Toys) *Mr. Pricklepants - Count Duckula *Chuckles - Adrimal DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Totoro - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po (Teletubbies) *Stretch - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Chunk - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Twitch - Mr. Toad (The Wind of the Willows (1983)) *Sparks - Buzzy the Crow (Noveltoons) *Big Baby - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jack-in-the-Box - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Chatter Telephone - King Julian (Madagascar) *Bookworm - Maurice (Madagascar) *Broken Train Toy - Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rabbit Doll - Carl the Minion (Despicable Me) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Jerry the Minion (Despicable Me) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Bill Sykes and Winston (Oliver & Company) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Woody Woodpecker, Sonic the Hedgehog, Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Adult Sid Phillips - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Horrid Henry's Car *Daisy - Kumba (The Fruitties) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Emperor Zurg - Caractus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Utility Belt Buzz - Barnaby the Bear *Stinky Pete - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) (both are same voice actors by Kelsey Grammer) ("Aaaaah! Sideshow Bob!") *Amy's 2 Barbie Dolls - Megan (My Little Pony G1) and Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers G1) *Tour Guide Barbie - Jerrica Benton (Jem and the Holograms) Gallery Disney and Sega's Toy Story 3.jpg Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Movies Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs